


Yours

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: shhhh, this isn't late WHAT are you talking aboutice play daikyou
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh, this isn't late WHAT are you talking about  
> ice play daikyou

“Kyou?” Daichi drawled.

“No.”

“Kyou.” 

“No.”

“Kentarou!” Daichi barked and Kentarou lifted his shirt to reveal the tiny writing on his hip. In black ink the tattoo just said.  _ Yours. _ Daichi went breathless when he saw it. He knew the significance, he knew the reason. Kentatou wasn’t one with words. Wasn’t one to be able to describe how much he truly cared for a person by sound. It was purely actions on his parts, and this spoke  _ volumes. _

“Is this for me?” Daichi asked, his eyebrows raised. Kentarou looked away, down at the floor. His face lit up red, it spread down his neck. Daichi smiled. He traced the words tattooed on Kentarou's skin when his fingertips. Kentarou sighed as he touched him, like he wasn’t able to feel anything before him. Like Daichi was the only person that was  _ allowed _ to touch him. Something about that fact made Daichi feel…good. He couldn’t think of any other word to describe how he felt when he touched Kentarou’s cheek, and the other melted against his hand. It was almost too much. For both of them.

“Now I have to reward you. A gift for a gift.” Daichi’s smile was wicked. Purity erased and darkness replaced behind his eyes. Kentarou swallowed hard, the sound echoed in Daichi’s ears. 

Kentarou fell to his knees for Daichi. Like he always did when they were starting a scene, but Daichi lifted him up. “Not quite, some play, but nothing heavy,” Kentarou actually relaxed at that. Not that Kentarou disliked their scenes, but he had been really tired lately so Daichi has toned back on their sex life. Something sweet and simple tonight, just for him. 

“I’m going to get some ice. When I get back, you will be naked and spread out on the bed.” Daichi demands. 

“Yes, Daichi.”

“No baby,” Daichi started, caressing his boyfriend's cheeks. “It’s simple tonight, I’m just babe.” Kentarou nodded and turned toward the bed, starting with his trousers. Daichi turned toward the kitchen. 

-

“You may use your safe words if you need them, but you won’t,” Daichi tells Kentarou who hums. He loves being naked on their bedsheets, cold and comfortable, sleek against his skin. Kentarou is entirely relaxed when Daichi climbs onto the bed and hovers over him. Kentarou leans his head back so that his neck and collarbone are exposed and accessible. “You’re incredible like you this Kyou,” Daichi whispers. He pops an ice cube against his tongue and kisses his boyfriend’s neck. Kentarou gasps at the icy feel, but moans when the sensation settles. Daichi doesn’t stop there, he moves down to Kentarou’s collar bone which makes Kentarou hiss. Daichi loves the way that Kentarou moved underneath him, his body arching to touch and press against Daichi’s tongue and lips. It's a soft type of moment.

“It’s so cold,” Kentarou hisses.

It’s ice babe.” Daichi replies. Daichi can feel Kentarou's eye rolls as he relaxes once again. 

Daichi creates a trail, all of the way to Kentarou’s belly button and lets the melting ice cube settle there. Kentarou tries his best not to move, not to spill water onto the bed. Daichi reaches for another cube, tucking it into his mouth and moving up to Kentarou's nipple. The nip peaks quickly under the tantalizing torture of Daichi’s relentless tongue. It’s a fine reaction. Kentarou’s lower body vibrating, trying not to move. Daichi knows the moment that the water spills, Kentarou whispers a heavy sorry in the air but Daichi doesn’t care. He slides his hands down his lover’s body and grabs onto Kentarou’s erection. The ice in Daichi’s mouth melts quickly with his teasing, he pops another in quickly, moving to the other nipple before pumping Kentarou.

Now he’s really moving, heavy thrusts into Daichi’s strong grip. Using Daichi’s hand to get off quickly. Daichi can feel the sleek precum coating his hand. Kentarou’s breath gets rough and hard, his thrusts become more urgent and suddenly he’s tense, his muscles going rigid all over and he’s coming. All over Daichi’s hand, his stomach, and thighs. The aftershocks run through him for a while, and Daichi continues to stroke his cock long after he’s come. Helping him through the sensation, or just torturing him, who knows? Kentarou curls into Daichi’s chest when he finally let's go. Daichi moves the ice off the bed and runs his hands along Kentarou’s back. Holding him tightly. 

“You didn’t have to get a whole tattoo,” Daichi finally says after running his finger along Kentarou’s side. Admiring the tattoo. Kentarou wasn’t only his. Daichi was Kentarou wholly and completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> -alec


End file.
